Anonymous
by rokkafella125
Summary: when things happen in summer bay, who do you turn to talk them through? the new anonymous web chatter that who! follow people as they go through everyday life and how things can change with one little chat...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Ladies and Gentlemen, Guys and Girls, Welcome to the new problems page… here you can tell me anything you want but I won't blurt out a thing… if there is anything that is bothering you and I'm online we will talk in instant messenger, and if I'm not online just send me a private mail message… and when i am next on well talk it through and work it out…

Just remember I'll always listen, when no one else will…

It had been three days and still no body had used or even viewed the problems page… the agony aunt was just about to sign off when they had an instant message come through.

Help… says: are you still there?

Chapter One.

It was a lovely day in Summer Bay, the sun was shining high in the sky and the teens were laughing and joking in the sea. It was just past midday, and Belle had just started her shift at the Pier Diner.  
"Sorry I'm late Irene. I had to help Annie with some project."  
"It's ok darl, but make sure it doesn't happen again" Irene said waving her finger at Belle.  
Belle went into the kitchen and put her apron on. Aden was already in there.  
"Hey gorgeous" Aden breathed in her ear. His voice tingled its way down Belle's back.  
"What _would_ Nicole say?" Belle asked.  
"What princess doesn't know won't hurt her, and I'm not going to tell her, are you?" Aden replied cheekily, coming to stand next to Belle, with his arms out stretched ready for a hug.  
Belle gave Aden an unimpressed look.  
"What? Me and Nicole, We're just friends; anyway, she knows it's you I want." Aden gave her a very seductive look.  
"Aden" Belle relaxed into Aden's embrace. Her arms weaving their way up his back, to his neck, where they stayed, except one of them that continued up to Aden's head.  
"OI! What was that for?" Aden complained rubbing his now sore head where Belle had hit him.  
"You are a jerk. Nicole is my friend. I wouldn't do that to her. But I know you, you probably would!"  
With that she turned on her heel and left, nearly knocking over Roman.  
"Aden," Roman asked quizzically, "what's up with Nic this morning, she seemed rather distant at breaky."  
"I dunno, she was like that with me last night. Hardly ate any of what I cooked for her, it was spag bowl as well! Her favourite!"  
"You don't think she could be like, you know" Roman seemed hesitant "pregnant?" he said in a small voice.  
"No, NO!" Aden laughed, "We haven't, you know done _that_ yet. Well her and me haven't, but could she have, no she wouldn't could she? You don't think she could have cheated, do you?"  
"How am I meant to know what goes on in a girls head?" Roman laughed as he walked out of the kitchen.

Later that day…

…***…

Help…says: well I did something I shouldn't have, now I'm facing the consequences  
Anonymous says: well maybe if you tell me what happened I might be able to help.  
Help…says: I cheated now I'm pregnant…  
Anonymous says: are you sure?  
Help… says: I did the test and the little blue line came up! I'm not that stupid! Well I must be, to get pregnant by someone who isn't my boyfriend!  
Anonymous says: hey! I'm sure it wasn't supposed to happen. How far gone are you?  
Help… says: about 6 weeks…  
Anonymous says: is this Nicole?  
Help… has signed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The Agony Aunt thought to its self. What happened six weeks ago? Then it came to the Agony Aunt… Geoff, Nicole, trapped on an island…

…***…

Agony Aunt Has Change Their Status To: Agony Aunt Is Ready To Help Any-One…

…***…

Today was the 12th of May. It wasn't one of the warmest days in Summer Bay, but it wasn't very cold seeing as it was the start of winter. Nicole was sitting on the bench by the look out, with tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Hey" a voice called her from behind. She quickly scrubbed at her eyes with her hand to stop the tears. She wouldn't want anyone to know she was crying especially Aden.  
"Yeah" she called turning round, only to be surprised to see it was Geoff.  
"Nic, why are you crying?" Geoff asked coming to sit down beside her, gently putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"Geoff what are you doing? Someone might see us!" Nic shrugged of his arm.  
"What? Nicole you have to stop treating me like this! You cant pretend what happened between us didn't happen. You where the one who wanted it to happen anyway!"  
"Well Geoff. This isn't about you anymore. Im with Aden I love him. Now thanks to you, im pregnant!" she shouted, storming off.  
"Nicole come back! Don't walk away from me just after telling me that you are carrying my baby… Nicole come back here!"  
Unbeknown to either Nicole or Geoff, they were being watched…

Help… says: Anonymous are you there…?  
Anonymous says: yeah im here what wrong?  
Help… says: you guessed rights its me, Nicole. Im pregnant and its not Aden's …  
Anonymous says: who's is it?  
Help… says: do you promise not to tell?  
Anonymous says: of course it's not my tale to tell, but ill listen and give you the best possible advice…  
Help… says: its Geoff's…

"Roman?"  
"Yes Aden…"  
"You where right…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nicole, she's pregnant." Aden chocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Anonymous says: does he know?

Help… says: I told him earlier…

…***…

Hey you've reached Nicole… I don't wanna talk to you so leave a message after the beep!

Hey Nic, its dad, I just wanna talk to you about something quickly, you might wanna come home!

"Do you think she will fall for it Roman?"

"If she knows what's best for her Aden, she will, she had no right to treat you like that."

…***…

It was late evening and Belle was half way through her shift at the Pier Diner. Aden was 10 minute in to his. He had traded his shift with Roman, so he could talk with Nicole.

"Hey" Belle chirped.

"Hi" Aden murmured.

"What's wrong? You haven't tried it on with me…"Belle looked at her watch "…since yesterday at midday, after I hit you for trying it on in the first place!"

"Well not everything is about you Belle!" Aden snapped before storming out of the Diner. Irene came into the kitchen.

"What did you say to him girly?"

"Nothing"

"Well it's like a zoo at feeding time out there, and I need all my staff working tonight!"

"Ok, I'll go and get him then" as Belle also left the Diner.

"Oh My Gawd! Just leave me rushed of my feet why don't you?"

…***…

"Aden, ADEN!" Belle called out after him.

"What do you want Belle?"

"Nothing, I just came to see if you were alright, it looked as if you were going to cr…"

Aden cut her off. "I don't cry."

"Well what's wrong, I'm a good listener."

"It's Nicole…Anyway why would I tell you?"

"Aden, I'm just trying to help."

"Ohh yeah that's what they all say."

"Fine! Be like that." She started to walk away. "Ohh and Irene wants you back at work now. That's if you still want the job." And with that she was gone.

…***…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had just gone half nine and Nicole just wandered home.

"Nicole." Roman called from the kitchen

"Ohh Dad, What are you doing here? I thought you were working." Nicole asked.

"I was until I heard something very interesting about you."

"What's that dad?" Nicole asked with a slight amount of panic in her voice.

Please don't say he has found out about my little sprog

"It's not easy to say this but, are you pregnant?"

He knows sh*t

"Well you heard the truth."

"Who's the dad?"

Crap, lie your head off!

"Aden's, I'm not a skank dad. I wouldn't do that to him."

"I've heard different again Nicole, don't lie to me!"

"Fine, it's… its Geoff's."

"What Geoff Campbell? The religious one?"

"That's the only Geoff I know dad."

"When did this happen Nic?"

"The island Dad…"

…***…

Anonymous has changed their status to: Final check for the night then I'm off. I am human… and tired.

WHY? says: what do I do?

Anonymous says: do with what?

WHY? says: I like my girlfriend, a lot, she is my first real girlfriend but she has cheated. And now is pregnant, I don't want to lose her.

Anonymous says: well I can't help you here; you need to think about what you want.

WHY? says: but that's the thing I don't know what to do?

Anonymous says: have you told anyone else?

WHY? says: well one girl tried to help but I pushed her away. I always push people away. My girlfriend was the only person I didn't push away, that's why she was special.

Anonymous. Have you tried to get close to anyone else?

WHY? says: Like I said I tried but it doesn't work.

Anonymous says: what's holding you back?

WHY? says: my childhood.

Anonymous says: want to talk about it?

WHY? says: not at the moment I need to catch my breath.

Anonymous says: Ok. I'll be waiting.

WHY? says: thanks

Anonymous says: ok now will it be alright if I go now. I've had a long day and I might fall asleep at the computer. Night.

WHY? says: night.

…***…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been a week since Nicole had found out she was pregnant. Aden and Belle hadn't spoken at all through the whole week. They tried to avoid each other as much as possible since their little argument.

Nicole and Aden where still together. But things weren't the same. The smallest detail would turn into something major. On the fifth day the fighting took its time on the couple… Aden had tried so hard to make things right between the two of them but nothing he did could help.

"Nic, how are you this morning?" Aden asked as Nic, as she came down the stairs.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Nic snapped

"I was only asking Nic, you don't have to bite my head off!"

"Oh just go away Aden, leave me alone."

"Alright, but Nic I don't think this is working anymore. I've tried so hard, but nothing I seem to do is ever right Nic. And I'm tired of trying so hard all the time, when I only get snapped at. We are over Nic. We have just been going around in circles for ages, we both knew this was going to happen and now it has." Aden said before retreating out of the house.

…***…

"Pier Diner."

"Oh hey Irene, it's Belle, that flu thing that Annie had, she's given it to me. I can't get out of bed. And I think I might be sick at any time."

"Oh love. Its ok don't worry, you stay in bed. I'll get someone to cover your shift and I'll send some food over."

"Irene, you don't have to…"

"No problem love, and anyway, I want to."

"Fine, thanks Irene."

It's ok girly. You just get better!"

Irene had just finished Belle dinner, when Aden walked into the kitchen.

"Hey love. Can you do me a favour? Can you take this round to Belle for me?"

"Sure, fine."

"Thanks are you ok love you look a bit spaced out"

"I'm ok just doing a lot of thinking."

"And congratulations about the bub."

"What?" Aden asked dazed.

"The baby, congratulations"

"Oh, it's not mine, its Geoff's" and with that he picked up the things for Belle and left. Irene stood there gob smacked.

…***…

"Belle?" Aden called. He was standing by the back door, but there was no answer. "Belle?" he went to the front door. Still no answer. So Aden went down the side of the house, to the window that belonged to Belle. He gently knocked on the window, and then raised it slowly just far enough so he could climb through. Belle was in a state of slumber, so Aden decided not to wake her. He found a piece of paper, and wrote her name on it then left it with the food on the bedside table. Just as Aden turned to leave, he bumped into the table causing the light to rattle.

"now I've woken her up"

he thought. Belle stirred and turned over,

"Aden" she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah" he replied carefully.

"Aden"

"Yes"

"Aden"

"Yes Belle"

"I love you" Belle said, before letting out a small snore.

…***…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was late evening and Irene was at home making pasta for herself, Geoff and Annie. She would have made some for belle, but Belle hadn't eaten the dinner Irene made her earlier.

Geoff moped down the stairs to the table.

"Geoff can you come in here please?" Irene called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Um, Annie love, can you go and check on Belle for me then set the table please sweetie?"

"Sure Irene." Annie said.

Geoff was slumped against the counter.

"How do I put this? I'm not very happy with you mister!" Irene stated.

"Oh, was it because I forgot to put my dirty close out for a wash?"

"No. A little bit more serious I think. I know what happened on the island Geoff. Plus I know about Nic, how could you do that? I mean poor Melody; she has been nothing but good towards you. She loves you!"

"But… Irene, I love Nic, she's having my baby…"

"What? Nicole's pregnant? What happened to know sex before marriage Geoff! You wanted to be a minister!"

Geoff turned to face his sister.

"Look, Annie, it's not like that. I love her, and I'm sure God will forgive me he forgives everyone." Geoff said.

"You love me?"

Geoff turned to face an astonished Nicole.

"Yeah Nic, I love you… and our baby…"

"Geoff… I don't know what to say…"

Irene had walked up to Annie and was now dragging herself and Annie out of the way

"Let's give them two a moment" She mumbled to Annie.

"Geoff… I… I love you to… but it's too soon after Aden, I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have… give me time… then I promise you, I'm yours forever, if you'll have me." Nicole smiled.

…***…

Anonymous has changed their status to: Morning guys… how is everyone? Any problems message me…

…***…

When Belle got to work she found Aden outside,

"You not coming in?" she asked.

"Yeah I was waiting for you, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was made at Nicole. I had no right to take my anger out on you… you were only trying to help, which I am grateful for."

"Well Aden I only did it because I care for you…"

"Only care for me? I thought it was something more, especially as you dream about me…"

"What are you going on about?"

"Yesterday… I had to bring some food round for you… you said you loved me… in your sleep… but it still counts…"

Aden walked into the Diner, but Belle just stood there frozen to the spot.

…***…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was five minutes later, that Belle entered the Diner.

"Aden! What the HELL, where you doing in my room last night? Cant a girl ever get any privacy?"

"I was doing Irene a favour." Aden said solemnly

"Oh what's that go perv on Belle? I bet you enjoyed your little joke!"

"Grow Up Belle! Go and ask Irene if you don't believe me!" Aden said before picking up two plates and leaving the kitchen.

…***…

After four hours of uncomfortable silence, Irene had had enough.

"For gawd sakes! Why aren't you talking?"

"Because Irene he was perving on my yesterday!"

"What? When was this?" during this time Aden, went and took of his apron because he had finished his shift.

"I dunno, but he said you sent him round to drop some food of."

"Oh love!" Irene laughed. "He's telling you the truth! I asked him to do it for me." Before leaving the kitchen.

"I think you owe me an apology." Aden chirped up.

"Ok, fine Aden, I'm sorry." Belle said

"Hmm, nah doesn't cut it. I don't accept."

"Aden, I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? BEG?" Belle said coming to stand in front of Aden

"Hmm, not beg, but you have to come to dinner with me tonight, on the beach, we'll have a picnic. You can bring desert." He said, before touching her on the nose with his finger, and strolling out of the kitchen.

He stopped by the till where Irene was standing.

"Hey Irene, umm can I order a picnic basket please?"

"Sure love. What size?"

"The most expensive one we have please." Aden said with a smile.

"Who's the lucky girl then?" Irene asked.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself" Aden replied pointing over her shoulder to Belle. He paid Irene, and he walked out of the Diner with a smile on his face.

…***…

Anonymous has changed their status to: busy night tonight will be on though…

…***…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

During the day, Aden had sent belle a text saying that he would pick her up outside the Surf Club at half past eight. When Belle got home from work, she took a long hot bath… two hours later when it was half past seven, Belle decided to get out of the bath. She got out and pulled on a towel.

When Belle was in her room, she had to think about what to wear. She put on a blue strapless dress, it wasn't too posh, but it wasn't too casual… She kept her make-up simple and fresh.

At five minutes to eight, Belle was ready. She walked out of her room and into the lounge.

"Ohh love, you look amazing!"

"Thanks Irene." She was just about to leave, but Irene stopped her…

"Ohh one more thing love, can I borrow your laptop quick?"

"Yeah sure Irene, it's on my desk."

Then Belle was gone.

…***…

Belle looked at the time on her watch; it was fifteen minutes past nine. Aden was late. And Belle wasn't happy…

At half past nine, Aden came rushing around the corner of the Surf Club. To his disappointment Belle wasn't there. He checked his phone he had three missed calls, all from Belle and five texts also from Belle. The latest one was sent at twenty-five minutes past nine. It read:

Hey Aden I had a brilliant time

thanks for making me waste my evening.

I've stood here for nearly an hour.

I'm cold and I'm going home.

Thanks again you jerk!

"if I run," he thought, "I might be able to catch her"

He took off running after Belle… He caught up with her, just before she was about to cross the road.

"Belle" he said taking hold of her arm.

"What?" she snapped, pulling back her arm.

"I'm sorry Belle, it took a bit longer than I thought it would to get everything ready, please come and see what I have done for you… I wanted to make everything special. Just to prove to yourself that you want me. And you still owe me for calling me a perv… if you don't come with me know, what you end up having to do, will be a lot worse." He said cheekily.

"Grr. Fine, but you will have to pay for making me wait an hour for you to turn up… all you had to do was drop me a text saying I'm going to be running late go home and ill text you when I'm ready for you… but you don't have a brain so you wouldn't have thought about that." Aden just stared at her. "Well get going Aden!"

…***…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

At the top of the sand dunes, Aden covered Belle's eyes with his hands. Aden rested his head on Belle's shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"Carry on walking until I tell you to stop."

At the bottom of the dunes they turned to the left.

"Stop" Aden breathed. "Now open your eyes."

As Belle opened her eyes, she saw blankets and pillows all huddled together to make a sitting area. Around the outside was a row of candles. Belle walked toward the pillows with her arms out stretched.

"It's beautiful" She gasped as she sat down. As she looked more closely she saw that there were lots of red rose petals scattered around.

"Hmm" Aden said coming to sit next to her, "I wouldn't say it's beautiful, its ok, compared to you. You look amazing"

Belle eyed him up and down. "You don't scrub up to bad yourself!" As soon as the words left Belle's mouth, her stomach grumbled loud enough for Aden to hear.

"I think someone is hungry." Aden laughed.

Aden stood up and walked over to the picnic basket, he pulled out some sandwiches, and some strawberries and cream. He put the stuff down in front of Belle, and went and picked up something else. The next thing Belle saw was Aden digging a whole.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

Aden didn't reply, he just laughed. About two minutes later, Aden was back, holding a bottle of champagne. Belle gave him a puzzled look.

"Roman told me that it's like a fridge because it keeps it cool, plus it's a little bit more romantic." Aden smiled shyly. Belle mirrored his smile. Aden went to open the champagne, but Belle stopped him.

"Don't you want any champagne? I've got some wi….."

"No Aden, I don't want any bloody wine… can't you see what I want?"

"Strawberries?"

"No Aden, I want you," Belle whispered as she leaned in and inhaled Aden's sent. Very slowly she leaned in closer and pressed a gentle kiss that lingered on Aden's lips.

Aden went to lean his head to the left but Belle did the same. So he went to tilt his to the right, and so did Belle…

In the end, Aden placed his hands on either side of Belle's face and kissed her gently but passionately.

…***…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Belle and Aden arrived back at Belle's home a little after one am. They had spent the evening talking and laughing and getting to know each other a little bit better. It was just after midnight, when they decided to head home, first they put all the blankets into the Diner and then Aden set about walking Belle home.

They stood outside the door holding hands just looking at each other.

"Do you wanna come inside?" Belle asked

"Sure" Aden replied with a smile in his voice.

After a coffee, Aden thought it would be time to go. He had made his way to the door, when it started raining very hard.

"Aden" Belle said. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean we wouldn't you know,"

"I know Belle, I think it would be good, yeah I love would to. Just as long as you don't talk in your sleep." Aden laughed.

…***…

In the morning, Belle woke up with a smile on her face as she looked across at Aden, and remembered the previous day.

"Morning" she whispered as she saw, his eyes flicker open.

"Hey gorgeous" he breathed.

Belle looked at the clock, it was half past eleven.

"Want a late breaky?"

"Anything for you babe"

…***…

Anonymous is now online.

Anonymous checked their mail:

One new Message

Family issues says: I don't know what I'm doing but I have to tell someone. When I was younger, I had a daughter. I was forced to give her up for adoption. I have recently found out she died a few years ago, but she had children. I want to know them, I know that they are somewhere in the bay, and that there were three of them… my daughter's name was Sarah. She died of cancer. I want to find them… but I can't do it alone… please help.

Anonymous thought to itself three of them  
Mother died of cancer

Summer bay

Only one person came to Anonymous' mind Aden Jefferies.

…***…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It had been one week since Geoff found out about the baby. Geoff had promised Nicole that he wouldn't tell Melody about the baby. He had tried hard to dump Melody, but she wouldn't listen. After the fifth time of trying to break up with Melody, Geoff had had enough…

"Melody, you not listening to me I don't want to go out with you anymore" Geoff said.

"Yes you do! I'm the one that is right for you." Melody pleaded

"No, Mel, I love Nicole. She's carrying my baby!" Geoff shouted.

"She doesn't love you! She's using you, when will you see that?"

"No Mel. We are over just accept that! I don't love you anymore! I don't think I ever did!" and with that, he turned on his heel and left.

…***…

Anonymous is now online

You have one new message(s)

Family issues says: as I wasn't allowed to look after my own child, I took in other people's children. Children with broken homes and broken lives, I took them in and made them ok. I made them feel safe, I fed them gave them a house, or gave them a job, I made them my own.

Anonymous says: Irene?

Family issues says: that's me…

…***…

Jack and Martha were on the beach. It had been two weeks since Martha had got her all clear about the cancer and they were celebrating. Earlier that day, the adoption agency had come round to their house and expected it. They said that is was the perfect environment to bring up a child. Now all they had to do was wait…

All of a sudden there was a loud sound of car brakes in full lock, but the car was still travelling forward very fast… it was Leah's car…

…***…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

After Leah's car had stopped, in Colleens Caravan, the crowd around it just grew and grew… Leah had to be cut out of the car… she was taken by ambulance to the hospital… she suffered major injuries… broken ribs…broken legs…internal bleeding…collapsed lung…head traumas…ruptured spine…

"Right I want 10 mil of adrenaline, get us oxygen and a blood match." Rachel ordered.

"Umm, Rach, you're not on duty…" Nurse Julie said. "Please Rach, step outside."

"Right, ok Julie, take care of her please…"

"We'll do our best."

The unsteady monotone beeping changed to a steady monotone hum.

…***…

"She's crashing! I want the crash team in hear immediately."

…***…

"Charging to 120!"

…***…

"Charging to 360!"

…***…

"Charging to 360 again…."

…***…

Time of Death…15:28, 3rd of August.

…***…

Anonymous has changed their status to: wow! Life is to short…. RIP…

…***…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Alone says: I stood back and watch my friend die. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help her… and it's my job to… Dr Rachel Armstrong…

Anonymous says: it wasn't your fault… you can't blame yourself… the police said that someone cut the brakes on purpose…

…***…

Aden and Belle, where walking hand-in-hand along the sea front. The water was around there ankles, when Aden stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" belle asked.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the view." Aden smiled at Belle.

In actual fact, Aden had been thinking about what to get Belle for her birthday, as it was only three days away. When he stopped, he had had a brain wave as to what to get Belle; all he had to do now, was to get it…

…***…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was now the day before Belle's birthday. She was going to be 19. The last year of her teen's, so Aden wanted to get her something extra special.

…***…

"Where are you running of to again?" Belle asked, as Aden hopped out of bed.

"Hmm… Nowhere you need to know…" Aden replied.

"Well don't you want any breakfast?" Belle quizzed.

"Nah, I'll get something on the way." And with that, he was out through the window, walking in the direction of Roman's house…

…***…

"Hey Geoff, is Nicole in?" Aden asked.

"Umm, yeah she is. But I need your help with something…" Geoff answered

"What is it?" Aden said

"Well, can you take me into the city please?" Geoff asked

"Sure, I'll just get Nic."

"No, Nic can't come, see I want your help to get Nic something…"

"I see… ok fine… can we go now?"

…***…

They left the bay at eleven thirty, after drive, which was filled with uncomfortable silence, and then getting what Aden wanted to get, it was nearly two, when they pulled up outside the jewellers.

…***…

"May I help you?" the woman in the shop asked.

"Umm, where are your rings?" Geoff replied…

…***…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

It was a sunny afternoon in the bay. The lads had got back from their shopping trip with everything they had wanted.

…***…

The little box in his pocket was burning through to his skin. He wandered to her house and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, he saw just how amazingly beautiful she was. He swore that his heart skipped a beat.

"He… Hey" stammered.

"Are you alright you seem a little flustered?"

"Yeah I'm fine I've just something for you." he said passing over the little box.

She stared down at the box while she opened it. Nestled in the blue velvet material was a ring. It had a silver band, and three claws holding onto a diamond.

"Geoff!" Nicole cried, "its beautiful! I love it! thank you!"

"It's a promise ring Nicole."

…***…

"Xavier Austin?" Constable Rosetta asked.

"Yeah?" Xavier replied.

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder of Leah Patterson-Baker. You have the right to remain silent. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something, which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one the state will provide one for you."

…***…

Here is Nicole's ring… .com/acatalog/info_r1_

…***…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It was the morning of Belle's birthday. The bed dipping woke her up.

"Aden!" she complained, "it's my birthday! I want a lie-in!"

"What?" he whispered from beside her "I haven't done anything. I've been here the whole time." At this Belle sat up and looked around the room, well at least she tried to because as soon as she moved up a little bit, she was knocked back down, while having her face licked.

"Aden!" she screamed

"Happy Birthday" he said sweetly. "That was your birthday present. I got you a dog; he's a chocolate Labrador, his name is Charlie." Aden stated.

He rolled out of bed and went out of the room. He came back five minutes later with a tray of breakfast. On the tray was a plate of toast, a bowl of fruit, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. There was also a single red rose in a vase of water.

"Aden! You didn't have to do this!"

"Well do you expect a really great boyfriend to forget his amazing girlfriend's birthday? Let me spoil you just for today. Please?" Aden sat there given Belle huge irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but for today, and today only!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

…***…

After four hours of seeing all of Belle's friends and family, Aden and Belle took Charlie for a walk. They walked him along the beachfront and round to the lookout point, where they stopped. Aden had thought ahead once again, and there was a picnic waiting for them.

Once they were halfway through the picnic, Aden gave Belle a box. Tucked away in the box was a diamond necklace. It had two hearts joined into one, and along the middle line was a row of diamonds.

"Aden! I can't accept this."

"You can and you will you promised that I could spoil you, so that is what I'm doing! Now turn around, so I can put it on you!"

…***…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After finishing their picnic, Aden, Belle and Charlie, headed back to the beach house. Irene was already there, she had taken the day of to spend the day with Belle, even though, Belle had spent most of the day with Aden, but as long as Belle was happy then so was Irene. As soon as Belle walked in the door with Charlie Irene had her arms around her neck.

"Happy Birthday girly! And who is this handsome young man?" she asked bending down and stoking Charlie.

"This is Charlie. Do you like him?"

"Ye…"

"Well even if you don't I'm keeping him because he's mine!" Belle laughed.

"Ok, Ohh and put something posh on, we have been requested by Jack and Martha to be at the beach for four. Don't ask me what for because I don't know myself! You too mister!" Irene said to Aden "But Charlie can't come."

…***…

Once everyone was ready, they set of down to the beach. Aden had a pair of black trousers and a baby blue shirt on. Belle had a baby blue halter neck dress on and the necklace on. She also had the rose that Aden got her in her hair. Irene had a fitted skirt on and a shirt in matching cream. Even though Charlie wasn't coming, Belle still found some ribbon and put it round Charlie's neck. It took both Belle and Aden to hold Charlie down, because as he was still a puppy a very strong puppy at that, he wanted to play with everything and anyone.

"You look amazing" Aden whispered in Belle's ear, which she giggled at.

…***…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Hey guys thanks for coming, at such short notice, Martha and I have thought about it and as it looks like we could be getting a baby soon, we thought it would be a good idea to do this now. We called you here, to be pour witnesses to our marriage." Jack said proudly. Everyone gasped with delight at this.

…***…

"Martha and Jack have chosen to write their own vows, so Martha, when you are ready." The registrar smiled.

"Jack. "When you are standing there

You never know what will happen

What tomorrow will bring

Whether it be happiness or sadness

Whether it be smiles or tears

Life is unplanned

One moment you're by yourself

Then next someone walks into your life

And brightens up your day

Just a look

Or a stare

And your heart will melt

Butterflies flutter

Birds cheap

Life is oh so very normal

But something small

Changes it all

Wanting to be close by you forever

The one who means so much

The one who helps my world spin round

The one who I think about night and day

The one who knows how to make me laugh

The one who knows how to make me smile

The one I love

That person is…you."

"Martha, you've been my best friend for so long, but sometimes, friendship develops into something more. LOVE.

L is for the love and devotion that you share with me every single day. The way you make me feel, when you first wake-up and smile at me in the morning.

O is for only you, the only one I have ever seen, and my future. And soon to be, my wife.

V is for the very special, most extraordinary person you are.

E is for every day you love me.

My home could be anywhere, when I am with you.

Our love is made to be forever. And ever…. And ever."

"before I pronounce you as Husband and Wife, I have been requested to let someone say something. If you would:" the registrar turned to the left slightly,

"Granddad?" Martha quizzed.

"I've never seen a more happier couple. I don't like the bible much but I think this sums up Jack and Martha to a tea.

"Love is patient; love is kind  
and envies no one.  
Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;  
never selfish, not quick to take offence.  
There is nothing love cannot face;  
there is no limit to its faith,  
its hope, and endurance.  
In a word, there are three things  
that last forever: faith, hope, and love;  
but the greatest of them all is love."

"Martha Jane McKenzie do you take Jack Anthony Holden to be you're lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do." Martha sated.

"Jack Anthony Holden do you take Martha Jane McKenzie to be you're lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do." Jack said proudly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband, and Wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride."

Jack and Martha kissed as if they were each other's only chance of survival. They got a bit carried away, until Tony cleared his throat rather loudly, which brought the couple back down to earth.

…***…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The wedding reception was in full swing, but Irene wasn't in the mood to celebrate, she was just sitting there, staring into space. Martha noticed this and came to sit down beside the older woman.

"You know," Martha said, "I think you should just tell him" and with that she walked off to find her new husband.

"Yeah I think your right love."

…***…

"Umm, Aden, can we talk for a little while?"

"Sure Irene."

"Well, I've got something to say…"

"What?"

"Well, when I was younger, I had a daughter, a girl, I called her Sarah… but I was barely able to look after myself… let alone a child… so my parents made me give her up for adoption… I started to self-destruct after that I went off the rails. I started drinking heavily…I didn't know what to do… she had blue eyes, and blonde hair… the prettiest baby I had ever seen… a few years later, when I first moved to Summer Bay, I opened up my home for children… a few years ago, I heard that my daughter had died from cancer… I felt like the worst mother, for letting my daughter die alone… but she didn't… she had her own family… a husband… sons… three… Aden… my daughter… well… she was your… your… mother… Aden… I'm your grandmother…"

…***…

Aden just stood there…he didn't know what to do… he was gob smacked… then he ran, wherever his feet would take him… he ran and ran… until he could no longer feel his feet touch the ground… he ran until his legs hurt… he ran until he could no longer see, because his tears where blinding him…

…***…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Xavier, we know you did it. We just want to know why."

"I didn't do it."

"Yes you did, we have CCTV footage. Why did you kill her?"

"She was a b***h. I hated her. She was so stuck up. Thinking she could put my family down because my brother has learning difficulties. She told him off for taking too long to order because he got confused, as there was so much. And he hasn't got the best reading skills. She made him cry. He is a full-grown man. And she made him cry. Do you know how mad that made me? I was only meant to scare her. She thought she could put my brother down, as he wasn't a [i] normal man [/i]. Well I'm sorry that we couldn't be perfect like her 'little VJ'. The only thing I have a problem with now is that I've left my brother with no one. I wouldn't want to leave him with my Mother. There… I confessed. Take me away…"

…***…

It had now been two weeks since Irene had told Aden. He pretended that it hadn't happened. Nobody else knew, not even Belle. He didn't want to make things difficult, they would both get there. [i] Eventually [/i].

Aden and Belle had been dating for a month. They were ready for the 'next stage'. Or so they thought.

WHY? says: my girlfriend and I our ready to go to the next stage in our relationship. I think. Well she is ready, but I'm not. I think.

Anonymous says: why? What's holding you back?

WHY? says: do you remember what I started to tell you last time?

Anonymous says: could you refresh my memory? WHY? says: my childhood…my granddad he…

And so WHY? Went into the story of his childhood, and how his granddad ruined his younger life from the things he used to do at night, when his dad was too drunk to care.

Anonymous says: oh my, I'm so sorry I never knew… Have you told anyone else?

A silent tear fell down Anonymous' face.

WHY? says: Roman…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Are you sure Aden? We don't have to... if you don't want to or if you're not ready…"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Aden, please don't be mad…"

"Belle?"

"I know… about… about what happened…"

"WHAT? Have you been talking to Roman?" and with that, Aden stormed out of the house, in the direction of the Diner…

…***…

"Pier Diner?" Roman answered the phone.

"Ohh thank goodness!" Belle gasped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's Aden, he's angry, he wouldn't let me explain… he's going to the dinner now."

"Explain what belle, I don't understand?"

"I know about what happened to him, he thinks you told me…"

"Oh. Ok thanks for letting me know. Bye Belle." He put the phone down. And walked outside the Diner

…***…

"What, gives you the right, to go around spreading my business to other people? I told you in confidence. You blew it. My trust is gone." Aden shouted, and to let out his anger, he punched Roman in the face, splitting his lip.

"Aden, Mate, you know I wouldn't do that. Maybe you should let Belle explain. And when you have cooled down a bit come and talk to me." Roman turned back towards the kitchen.

…***…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Flash Back__  
"What? How come you never told me Belle?  
"Aden i wanted to, honestly i did, and it's just i couldn't because I wouldn't want to betray your trust"  
"But you have already by not telling me that!" and Aden, stormed down to the beach front, but with Belle in tow a few feet behind.  
"Please Aden, don't do this… please don't make this our first argument over nothing…I can't stand it…"  
"No Belle, where over." And he walked away, as Belle let a tear slide down her face.  
_

_Two Weeks Later_

Lonely Belle says: once again, I'm on my own, my boyfriend has left me because I kept something from him, but I miss him I really do, I love him, I though nothing would break us…. And now, I'm talking to myself, to stop me going insane….

Anonymous says: you're not talking to yourself. I'm here listening

Lonely Belle says: What? Who is this?

Anonymous h_as changed their screen name to: Its Aden _

Its Aden says: that give you a hint?

Lonely Belle says: How did you guess my password?

Its Aden says: well I tried everything, your birthday, my birthday my name, your name, Charlie, but then I though, 21ofjuly. And it worked.

Lonely Belle says: I can't believe you remembered our first date…. I didn't think boys did.

Its Aden says: I wouldn't have normally, but you were special. I miss you too Belle, and I'm really sorry for upsetting you…. please forgive me?

Lonely Belle says: oh I'm sorry but that won't do. I've moved on….

Its Aden says: what? That was quick….

Lonely Belle says: oh it has been going on for a while, behind your back…

Its Aden says: who is it?

Lonely Belle says: Aden, there isn't anyone else…. It's always been you….i love you… and I miss it, when you aren't there in the mornings holding me…. And Charlie misses you…. every time the door goes he will look to see if it's you….

Its Aden says: I miss all that and more…. Please, give me one last chance…. I'll make it good…

Lonely Belle says: you best do, and to make it up to me, you can take me out to dinner tonight at The Sands , your treat.

Its Aden says: ok if you're sure… ill pick you up around half seven?

Lonely Belle says: the only thing I'm sure about is that I love you…

The End


End file.
